Chance I
by Waterway
Summary: Hay dos cosas que no vuelven en la vida: las oportunidades y el tiempo. Spoilers. AschxNatalia.


Hay veces en las que la vida pasa. Pasa y nosotros no nos damos cuenta de lo que transcurre adelante de nuestros ojos, o simplemente nos cuesta asumirlo. Tememos a lo desconocido. Nos sentimos vulnerables, incapaces de siquiera decir una palabra o articular un gesto.

Pero, hay veces en las que la vida nos sorprende tanto que actuamos como si no pasara nada hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Eso era algo que de alguna u otra forma le pasaba a Natalia. El Qliphoth, réplicas, Asch, Luke... Todo eso se había vuelto una extraña mezcla que hasta ahora, no le había provocado una reacción exagerada ni un sin fin de emociones confusas. Se sentía incapaz de digerir toda esa información, de sentir aquella sorpresa en todos los poros de su piel, no sentía ningún escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ni el sabor agridulce de la confusión en su boca. Sus sentimientos estaban casi intactos. _No se había despabilado_...

Miraba a Asch, él como siempre tan solitario, con ese rostro amargo y la mandíbula tensa. Una mueca molesta y un aire que transmitía un vacío existencial. El corazón se le aceleraba, pero no lo suficiente. Sus mejillas se enrojecían, pero no lo suficiente, y así con muchas reacciones que ella hubiese tenido si lo hubiese encontrado bajo otras circunstancias. Salvar Auldrant era la prioridad de todos, incluso la de ella, el bienestar de su pueblo era algo que estaba situado muy por arriba de sus propios intereses. Los sentimientos podrían esperar...

De todas formas, la paciencia era una virtud que la princesa no conocía muy bien, pero Asch con su actitud tan distante y al parecer el poco interés que simulaba tener en ella, la obligabao a lidiar con eso.

La situación en la que se encontraba era trivial para toda chica. Había estado encerrada en el camarote del Tartarus pensando superficialmente en él. En algunos momentos se quedaba en blanco observando el sucio suelo de madera olvidando por completo que Asch estaba en el mismo lugar que ella. Ignoraba el hecho de que ella podría obligarlo a que le cuente todo con lujos y detalles si lo interrogaba a solas, pero no. Estaba sentada allí, sin aprovechar su oportunidad. _Se había olvidado como aquel difícil juego de las decisiones_.

Escuchó unos pasos. La puerta de su camarote estaba abierta y por ahí lo vio pasar con su gran porte y su elegancia al caminar. Era todo un aristócrata. Siempre lo sería. Se percató de que él la miró.

Y le sonrió.

Fue un momento fugaz, verlo bañado en la sutil luz de las piedras fónicas, sus ojos esmeralda mirándola fijamente con un brillo melancólico y aquel pequeño movimiento en la comisura de sus labios. Mantenía su mirada fría y su rostro tenso, pero sabía que eso había articulado era una sonrisa. Con aquellas vistas se dio cuenta de que se acababa de enamorar un poquito más de él. De la forma en la que la hacía actuar, del anhelo de regalarle un abrazo, del sueño de gobernar Kimlasca juntos y de estar a su lado para siempre. Reconocía su personalidad terca y a veces testaruda, pero era algo que le encantaba.

Lo amaba con todos sus defectos y virtudes.

Se decidió a levantarse de la oscuridad de su camarote e irle a preguntar eso que ella tanto anhelaba.

Pero cuando salió, él no estaba más.

Buscó por todo el Tartarus. En cada camarote, en la sala de máquinas, le preguntó a todos si lo habían visto, pero le respondieron con un rotundo no. No se deprimió, pero se sintió como una fracasada. Recordó su infancia, donde era él quien le levantaba el ánimo cada vez que se sentía de esa forma. Esta vez él no estaba ahí para decirle que tenga cuidado, que se estaba acercando a la orilla de un pozo sin fondo. Un pozo en el que caería muy pronto si ella misma no se alejaba de ahí.

Asch era incapaz de hacer algo para ayudarla. Se sentía incapaz de simplemente quedarse a su lado. Él mismo se limitaba con su propia estupidez.  
Se sentía reemplazado y era un sentimiento que nada ni nadie iba a cambiar.  
Quizás alguien podía, pero dejó pasar la oportunidad de poder ser ayudado al intentar esconderse de ella, porque sabía perfectamente que después de que lo viera pasando por la puerta de su camarote, lo iba a ir a buscar.  
Se sentía encerrado y por ello, ambos ignoraron el costo de sus decisiones.

Luke había dado la noticia a todos en Eldrant.  
En ese momento ella recordó la situación en el Tartarus.

"_¿Por qué no busqué un poco más?_" Pensó.

Y allí fue donde cayó en aquel pozo sin fondo y cuando todos los sentimientos guardados la consumieron en una lenta y dolorosa llama. No lo volvería a ver nunca más.

No quería seguir. Quería ir con él. Esas putas oportunidades… nunca sabía cuándo reconocerlas.  
_Estúpida Natalia..._

Y así, la vorágine de la culpa la terminó de consumir.


End file.
